


【索香】没有意外就死不说爱

by TangQianji



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 索香
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangQianji/pseuds/TangQianji
Summary: *pwp一发完*R18预警





	【索香】没有意外就死不说爱

**Author's Note:**

> *pwp一发完  
> *R18预警

今天天气甚好，晴空朗朗，万里无云。

索隆破天荒的没有睡觉或锻炼，而是跟路飞和乌索普一起钓鱼帮忙攒储备粮。附近这片海域鱼类繁多，还特别容易上钩，不到一会三人就收获了不少说不上品种的鱼类。至于能不能吃、怎么吃，那不关他们的事，这些都将由山治来决定。

突然索隆的鱼线动了一下，好像又有鱼上钩了，他赶紧收线上拉。然而才刚发力就看见一条绿色黄色条纹相间，背带双鳍，满口尖牙的鱼就顺着鱼线收势飞了上来，朝着自己张开了嘴。这鱼速度极快，反应过来的时候手臂已经被咬上，痛感不强，但立马就麻了。索隆赶忙甩手臂，结果鱼竿连带这条奇怪的鱼一同被甩到海里，还很不幸地被刚好过来检查成果的娜美看到，头顶马上多了一个包。

原本只是觉得手臂发麻，过一会应该没事了，但以前曾因被昆虫咬一口而差点挂掉的娜美不敢大意，马上抓着他带到医疗室找乔巴。小船医仔细检查了索隆的伤口，并从伤口处取样及抽了血等待鉴定。检查结果没那么快能出来，所以给索隆包扎好伤口后就先放人走了。

右臂从发麻状态慢慢变得无法动弹，索隆意识到娜美可能是对的，那个奇怪生物说不定有毒，但乔巴已经在想办法了，所以暂时也没什么好担心的。

距离吃晚饭还有一段时间，回到无所事事状态的索隆打算去仓库睡一觉，顺便拿一瓶酒解解渴。尽管被厨子发现免不了又一场刀来腿往，但索隆乐此不疲。

————

晚饭时刻来临，不等山治催促大家就放下手头上的事自觉走进餐厅。但唯独不见乔巴和索隆。

“我去找乔巴。”山治说完就点上烟出门，嘴里叼着烟还嘟囔着“混蛋绿藻头，不吃别吃，干脆饿死他算了！”

“咚咚！”

“乔巴，还在忙吗？吃晚饭咯。”

“啊，山治！”乔巴打开门，手上拿着一份检验报告。“正好忙完啦！索隆今天不小心被一种奇怪的鱼咬伤，我在查是什么毒，现在已经有结果了，不过解毒需要请娜美或罗宾帮忙。”

“怎么了？”一听到要麻烦可爱的女士们，山治就如临大敌。

“从索隆血液中检查出来一种叫交尾素的成分，大海中有某些鱼类在繁殖期会分泌这种激素来吸引异性进行交配。对这些鱼类来说是正常的成分，但对人类来说是有害的，中毒不久后会变得身体僵硬、不受控制，连嘴巴都张不开。中毒24小时内进行交尾的话可以马上解除，否则僵硬状态会持续一个月。目前我们船上营养液的储备不足，连到坚持到下一个岛都不够，到那时索隆可能会因为营养不足饿死渴死的。”

乔巴倒豆子般说完后抬头看了一眼山治，发现山治的脸色比锅底还黑，似乎还隐隐有杀气外泄。这把小船医吓得一哆嗦，“山…山治？”

山治咬牙切齿，“乔！巴！你知道，交尾是什么意思吗？”

“不就是……啊！”反应过来的乔巴脸涨红了，虽然他对人类女性毫无感觉，但是代入想象一下自己和母鹿，觉得这确实不是好的治疗方式。太羞耻了……（乔巴在内心里打滚）

“这事不许告诉娜美桑和罗宾酱！还有其他人！”山治恶狠狠地警告道，手上的烟被捏碎，烟丝一点点往下掉。

“可是索隆怎么办！”乔巴着急地问。

“我会想办法，总之你先给他输营养液！要是敢说出去，明天桑尼号就吃鹿肉大餐！”

“不要啊！！！”乔巴双眼泪汪汪。

————

山治和乔巴在仓库找到索隆时，他躺在地上就像熟睡的样子。但摸上身体就会发现已经半僵硬了。两人合力将索隆抬到医疗室的床上，并给他输上营养液。

“山治，你的办法是什么啊？”乔巴还是很担心，营养液还有7天左右的量，但到达下个岛的时间并不确定。

山治叼着烟，沉默了一会才说：“反正离24小时还有很长时间，相信我。”

虽然不知道山治要做什么，但乔巴一向很信任他的伙伴，“嗯。”而且，山治从来都是说得出做得到。

“乔巴你先去吃饭吧，我做饭的时候已经吃过就不去了。今晚是我守夜，我就顺便看顾这个混蛋绿藻头吧。”

“好的，那就麻烦山治咯！”

乔巴走后，山治深吸了一口烟后长叹出来。烟雾缭绕，在他和索隆之间形成一堵朦胧的墙。他垂下头，神色晦暗不明。

————

凌晨，除了负责守夜的山治，桑尼号上的众人都已睡下。海面风平浪静，万籁俱寂。距离索隆中毒已过了9个小时。

厨房的灯还亮着，里头的人此时正对着准备好的饭团还有一瓶烈酒在发呆，香烟上的灰已经快一寸长了。

“嘶——”坐在桌旁的人烦躁地抓了抓头发，香烟灰随着他头部的抖动掉到了地上。

“啪——”他双手一拍桌子，陡然站了起来，一手扔了烟。

“咔哒，嘭——”开门，关门。

山治站在医疗室门口，死死握着门把手。指节泛白，手上青筋尽现。一刻之后，全身力气又像被抽走了一样，山治的肩膀瞬间垮了下来，腰也不再挺直，右手轻轻转动，打开了医疗室的门。

索隆躺在床上，右手插着输液管。

如果忽略他下身鼓起来的一大块，就跟平常睡着没什么两样，甚至比平常时候姿势更端正，更加安静恬然。山治不禁腹诽，这什么破毒药，人都像死了一样，欲望还能直直地在那挺着，解毒还得别人伺候。啊！这个混蛋绿藻头，要不还是让他死了算了！

山治心下烦躁，又想吸一口烟压一压。突然转念，那这样是不是意味着他现下做什么索隆都不会知道？他知道索隆是陷入僵硬状态，眼皮睁不开，嘴巴也动不了，但不知道他到底是清醒的还是睡着的。如今他不想去试探，或许更多是不敢。早知道应该问清楚乔巴的，可他也不愿意乔巴因此起疑，小船医在某些方面还是意外的单纯。

烦躁，这个人怎么万年一次的钓个鱼都能惹出事。万一中毒的是别人，他就真要杀人了！毕竟可爱的女士们绝、对、不能为这些臭男人做这事。至于为什么对索隆可以有第三种方案，山治不愿承认。但沉思了一个晚上，也不得不逼自己想明白：对于索隆，自己还真是……可以的。从他一口拒绝乔巴提出的方案，还承诺自己会想办法解决的时候开始，他就觉得，再也骗不过自己了。

他喜欢索隆这件事。

仿佛认命了一般，山治开始动手解皮带，将笔挺的西装裤及里头的内裤缓缓脱下，然后连带鞋袜脱个干净，露出洁白修长的双腿。长年练习腿功，使得这双腿肌肉匀称绷紧，笔直劲瘦。

山治还是很想抽根烟。喜欢和做爱，是两回事。他原本连“喜欢”都还没开始面对，现实却逼着他连“做爱”都要立刻马上接受。

————

索隆现在很不好受。他觉得自己只是睡了一觉，不知道为什么醒来之后浑身都动不了了，连眼皮都没法抬起一条缝。晚饭时间到了的话，厨子不可能不来踢醒他喊他吃饭；检查结果出来了的话，乔巴也不可能会放任他睡大觉不管。所以目前唯一的解释就是——无法动弹是中毒后会出现的状态。但难受的还不止是动不了。除了动不了之外，他还觉得时冷时热，而且下身涨得发痛。他知道这是什么感觉，所以极力想试着动一动右手，给自己纾解一番，可无论他意念多强，身体都完全不受控制。

周遭很安静，感觉不到伙伴们的气息，他猜想也许是乔巴还没找到解毒方法之前，他被安排一个人呆着不受打扰。幸好这样，不然他无法想象自己一柱擎天的状态有多尴尬。

突然，他听到门锁转动的声音，刚刚还在介怀的事情马上就要发生了，索隆一阵无语。

确实有人进来了，但他无法抬起眼皮看看是谁。那人进来后，四周又回归安静。安静持续了很久，久到索隆都已将尴尬抛诸脑后，破罐子破摔了，才又听到了一些窸窸窣窣的声响。索隆不想做无谓的挣扎，总归来人是他的伙伴。不是乔巴来给他医治，就是别人来照看他。

但他一停止思考，那些忽冷忽热的，被欲望裹挟着的感受又开始充斥他的大脑。被刀枪剑戟砍伤的痛楚可比这痛快得多，他宁愿受流血的伤也不想受情欲的折磨。

————

山治看着索隆身下拱起的小帐篷，直觉应该先做点什么避免自己受伤，要是因为伤了那处导致无法踢腿，就是把索隆踹下海也无法解恨。他拿起桌上乔巴为女士们做的保养皮肤的药膏，打开沾了一点。瞬间有一丝后悔——刚刚洗澡的时候怎么就没想到这个，现在对着索隆，尽管他看不到，还是让他觉得羞耻得要命。

山治将沾了药膏的食指伸到身后，摸到那个隐秘的洞穴，深吸一口气，将食指缓缓插入其中。异物进入的感觉很奇怪，但他还是硬着头皮把食指送得更深，并且沿着四周转动做着扩张。药膏使得穴口变得润滑，手指的进出比刚刚容易了，山治试着将中指也推送入穴内。  
到现在山治还是没感到什么乐趣，前端还是蔫蔫的，但后穴已经可以顺利进入两指了，内里似乎还分泌了一些体液，随着手指的搅动发出细微的吱吱水声，在静谧的环境中显得尤为明显。山治吓了一跳，赶紧把动作放慢放缓。等到穴口能容纳三指的时候，他已经在心里把索隆从头到脚骂了一万遍。

山治走到索隆床边，把他的外袍下摆撩开，伸手去解其裤子。一贯平稳的手微微颤抖，手指扣进索隆裤腰的时候不住地不受控制地轻触到底下的皮肤。时间静止了一瞬之后，不知道是对自己还是对索隆的气愤刹不住地冒出，邪火攻心之下山治心一横，手下用力往下猛一拽，索隆紫红色的粗大性器随即弹跳而出。看到这青筋满布，尺寸惊人的家伙，还在生气中的山治有点发懵。

这混蛋绿藻头！

但自己都做到这份上了，现在当逃兵毫无意义。山治抬起腿跨过索隆，双膝跪在他身侧，右手扶上那茎身，牵引着找自己后面的入口。感受到菌头在自己身下滑过，山治浑身一颤。好不容易找到位置将索隆的性器对准后穴，他缓缓往下将其含入其中。

太大了，后穴扩张过还是感觉有些吃痛。但山治还是坚持慢慢一点点往下吞食索隆的肉茎，直到整根没入。疼痛让山治脑子变得清醒，他突然想起什么，把索隆一贯缠在手臂上的头巾扯下绑在他头上蒙住他的眼睛。

只是以防万一。

他不希望索隆知道，不想被他看到。

做完这一切后山治感到安心了一些，就算索隆途中恢复过来也无法第一时间看到他，而他却能马上反应过来先把他打晕过去。之后再离开，当作什么也没发生过。

此时后穴也好像适应索隆根茎的尺寸了，山治尝试着上下摇动。他的内壁敏感异常，甚至能感受到索隆的形状，菌头和茎身上暴涨的青筋与肠肉紧紧贴合、厮磨，在一进一出中刺激得肠液汨汨流出。

初进入的干涩感渐渐消失，私处结合的地方变得滑腻，动作变得更顺畅。山治看见自己的前端半挺了起来，内心有点不知味。在后穴不住吞食根茎的过程中，索隆硕大的菌头突然触碰到体内某处，一阵舒爽的感觉传遍身体，山治差点忍不住从喉咙跑出的喟叹，前端的玉茎瞬间直挺硬烫。

总算在这场无奈的性事中得了趣，山治内心好受点一点。他忍不住加快了屁股摆动的速度，牵引着索隆的性器一下一下刺激体内舒爽的那处。

山治死死咬住嘴唇，不敢发出声音。但身下交接的地方却一直发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，羞得他满脸通红。他双手支撑在索隆两侧，眼神迷离地看着他毫无表情的半张脸，突然很想松手趴在他身上，想去亲吻他的嘴唇，把舌头伸进去搅动得他不得安宁。

但不可以。

他不确定索隆的意识状态，也不敢去想象万一索隆发现了是什么后果。即便他在救他，可这方式也许会令他厌恶非常。

他突然感到有些沮丧，还有些恐惧。终究是他存了私心，是他考虑不周。他反应过来，从始至终他并未从索隆的角度想过。如果他能说话，他希望我们怎么解决？

他好像犯了一个很大的错误。  
一个自以为是，轻率至极的错误。  
他生气索隆惹上这等麻烦，害自己要做这种事。  
可是索隆也不会愿意遇上这种麻烦，说不定更不愿跟自己发生关系。  
那他这一天，到底是凭什么在生气？

再者，这个毒需要交尾才能解，而他因为愤怒烧掉了理智甚至没确认男人与男人交媾是否同等有用。

绝望感像蔓藤一样慢慢爬遍全身。

他停下了动作，身体却止不住地发抖。难过、沮丧、恐惧压得他有点难以呼吸。他慌乱地想爬起来，远离索隆的身体。

————

索隆仔细分辨着房内的声音——把注意力集中到别的事情上能让他感到好受一点。

他听到衣物摩擦的声音，猜想那人也许在整理衣服。然后听到他从乔巴的桌上翻找东西，最后好像找到了。

之后又是一阵无声。

忽地，他听到了细微的吱吱水声。老天他现在正受着情欲的折磨，下身硬挺得都有点胀痛了，听到这个声音忍不住就心猿意马起来。平常他欲望起来并不会多想，用手纾解过就完事，可现在他特别想插入一个湿滑的地方，狠狠地贯穿；渴望与人肌肤接触，渴望一个紧紧的拥抱，一个缠绵的亲吻。

仿佛应他心中所想，房内那人走近了自己并撩开了他的衣服。他身体动不了，但所有感官却变得更敏锐。索隆感受到那人摸上自己裤子，但手颤抖着，一直没有下一步动作。冰凉的手指触碰到他滚烫的皮肤，激得他下身胀痛感更明显。

索隆内心很紧张又很尴尬，心里漫上了苦涩感。他希望欲望能得到疏解，但他还没确认房间里的另一个人是谁。他有些担心恢复过来后，无法面对他的伙伴，他的脸皮还没那么厚。

然而那人没有给他拒绝的空间，一下就扯下他的裤子。索隆心下一惊！这……这是真的要帮他的意思？

他凭着声音感觉到那人现在跨在自己身上，然后那冰凉的手抚上自己的性器。如果现在能发声，他一定会舒服地叹一口气。不等他感叹完，他的龟头就触碰上一个温热湿润的地方，刺激得他头皮发麻。然后那人像是知道他心思一般，将他的下身往湿滑处送得更深，直到把整根性器包裹住。

好紧，好滑，好爽！他第一次感受到插入的美妙。

他刚刚在难受没法缓解欲望，现在开始难受起自己无法主动。因为就这一下，那人就停住了。他想要更多。

手臂上绑着的头巾被人扯了去，然后他上身就感觉到有热源在靠近。随着动作，肉穴摩擦着肉棒滑动了一小截，稍微满足了一下他的欲望。

之后他的眼睛就被蒙上了。

索隆想发笑，内心也变得愉悦了起来。他本来就无法睁眼，不知道那人蒙着他眼睛是为了什么。如果为了多一重不让自己看见他的保障，那大可不必。因为在他俯身的时候，他已然闻到一股熟悉的淡淡烟草味。

刚刚心里那些紧张、尴尬和苦涩随着那人这个愚蠢的举动烟消云散。

山治开始上下慢慢地动起来，索隆心旌摇荡。他一边享受着舒爽，一边在想那个总是一脸傲慢的厨子做这事的理由。但无论是帮他纾解也好，趁他之危也好，总归是不介意这事的。那么，也许他还能有更多的期待？

厨子动得越来越快，他感到越来越舒服，血液仿佛从脐下三寸奔腾而出，流向四肢百骸。他缓缓睁开眼，眼前还是一片漆黑。他再动一动手指脚趾，发现身体好像恢复过来了。

然而他没有更多动作，他在纠结是继续装下去享受，还是起来夺取主动权。他有点拿不准厨子的心思。

但他的欲望还没发泄出十分之一，身上那人就突然停下了动作，伴随着身体在发抖。一会之后，索隆发现他竟然还要脱离自己！

————

来不及思考了，索隆一手握住他的腰，一手按在他背上，强迫他的身体紧紧地贴着自己。山治大惊失色，刚刚脑子一片混乱竟没察觉到索隆已经恢复过来。他双手撑着床，挣扎着想起身。然而索隆力气极大，箍得他无法动弹。耳边传来他低沉的声音——

“你既然来了，就别想逃了。”

热气呼在山治的耳廓上，瞬间将耳朵染得绯红。

没等山治反应过来，索隆一个翻身就交换了两人的位置，将山治牢牢地锁在身下。他们私处还相连着，这动作让肉棒在山治体内狠狠磨过，激得他控制不住从喉间泻出一声呻吟。

听到这声音，索隆的性器涨大了一圈，情不自禁就开始在山治体内抽动。山治还试图扭动反抗，但索隆上身死死压着他，双手按住他的手，下身疯狂地抽插。

山治被顶弄得只能随着他摇摆，蜜穴不仅没有因为粗暴的对待感到不适，反而分泌出了更多的体液，噗嗤水声一声比一声更响。疯狂抽插了几十下之后，索隆缓了下来，开始慢慢抽送，每一次都要抽出到只留龟头在里面，然后再慢慢插到最深，直到囊袋都紧密贴合着小穴。山治没有发出声音，但呼吸变得沉重起来。

此时山治已经不挣扎了，他便松开禁锢他的双手，开始解他的衬衫。他不想隔着这层衣料，不想只有私处的贴合，他渴望更多的触碰。解完山治的衣服，又开始脱自己的衣裤，但全程都压着山治，没有离开半分。

终于脱到两人都是全身赤裸，索隆才觉得满足了一点。他摸到山治的一只手，手指插入他的指缝，与他十指相扣。另一只手摸索到他胸前的凸起，温柔地捻挑。山治浑身一颤，脑子更混沌了。

从索隆说话开始，他就想弄明白现在是什么情况，可是索隆一直疯狂地抽插，他的思考都被顶弄得支离破碎，只剩余力咬紧嘴唇不发出羞耻的声音。

索隆把头埋到山治脖子旁，吸着他身上清新的沐浴露香气和淡淡的烟草味。下身也没忘记一下一下变着角度的抽送，好像在寻找什么。

山治又一颤，喉间发出压抑的一声咕咙。索隆立马吻上他的耳垂，在他耳旁轻声说：“叫出来，厨子。”

山治僵住了。

他还蒙着眼睛，但他知道我是谁。他知道我是谁，但还要继续做着。

感受到身下人的僵硬，索隆又说了句：“别怕。”但他没等山治反应，便顺着脸庞找到他的嘴唇，轻轻吻了上去。他含住山治的下唇吮吸，又伸出舌头将他舔湿，之后又如法炮制地对待上唇。吮吸舔弄研磨，直弄得山治嘴唇水光潋滟。

山治闭上眼，抬起另一只没被扣着的手轻轻搭到索隆背上。瞬间，本来温和的吻变得如狂风暴雨般肆虐，索隆用舌头强势地撬开山治门关，伸入其中搅动风云，狠厉地舔舐他的上颚，追逐勾引他的舌头，唇瓣也用力研磨山治的双唇。两人吻得难舍难分，涎液顺着嘴角滑落到下颌，到脖颈。

索隆松开与山治扣着的手，抄到人背后将人一把捞起，另一只手也放过山治胸前的红豆，一把扯开蒙着眼睛的黑布。

双手扶着山治的腰，配合着自己腰杆的摇动，一上一下地将山治按到自己的肉茎上。这个姿势使得每一次都插得极深，剧烈的动作使得亲吻无法维持。失去了阻隔，山治的呻吟便止不住地从喉间溢出。

“啊……嗯……嗯……啊……”

索隆本就因为插入山治那又紧又热，又湿又滑的蜜穴快活不已，现在耳边还回响着山治的淫浪叫声，更是如听仙乐飘飘其然。

山治小穴里的水顺着肉壁流出，沾湿了索隆的耻毛，亮晶晶地反着细碎的光。索隆一眨不眨地盯着两人结合的地方。山治皮肤极白，耻毛不多，当他抽出的时候能清楚地看见穴口也跟着往外翻，插入的时候那圈媚肉又往里缩。紫红色的肉茎在雪白的臀部来来往往，刺激得索隆眼睛几欲喷火。

他忍不住又将人按倒，狠狠地对着他体内的敏感点戳去，双手在他柔软的臀瓣又搓又捏。嘴唇也毫不客气地吻上山治白皙的脖子，在上面印上一个个粉红的章。

索隆每一下抽插都往他最舒爽的那处戳，山治有点受不了身体一直在轻颤，他的前端硬梆梆地挺在两人之间，不停地摩擦着索隆的腹肌，前后夹攻让他失了神。眼眶发红，眼神迷离。

索隆刚欺负完他的锁骨抬起头，就看见眼前山治这副“可怜楚楚”的模样。平日里不可一世，嚣张跋扈的厨子，如今在他怀里竟然露出这样脆弱的样子。心底的邪火烧得更旺，他想一直看见，他想看得更多！他想看他那双澄澈的蓝眼睛流出泪水，他想要他一边哭着还一边喊他的名字。

索隆一点也没想放过山治，继续狠肏猛干。即便吻住他的嘴，细碎的叫喊声还是会随着流淌的涎液溢出。快感积累到一定的地步，山治疯狂摇头想摆脱索隆的禁锢，索隆也良心地松开嘴让他大口呼吸，但身下动作却不停——他也爽到了一定地步。山治因为剧烈的快感，双腿不自觉地缠上索隆的腰紧紧夹着，内穴也因为刺激大力收缩，吸得索隆忍不住闷哼出声。湿热的肉壁紧紧贴合他的肉刃，阻挠着不让往前，但肉刃仍破开层层软肉刺上最销魂的一点。

“啊……啊……啊——”

乳白精液自两人腹间的玉茎喷涌而出，溅湿了两人腹部。山治的后穴在高潮中一下一下强烈收缩，眼睛流出生理性的泪水。索隆被山治的蜜穴吸得浑身毛孔舒张，满意地舔了舔他眼角的泪水，狠狠抽插了几下，一个深插将精液释放在他体内。一股一股涌出许久才停下。

释放过的两人放松了身体。索隆搂着山治的脖子，头埋在他脸侧，趴在他身上不起来。身下那半软下来孽根也继续插在山治体内，意犹未尽地缓缓抽动。

山治脑内空白了许久才渐渐回过神来。感觉到身后洞里索隆的东西还在动，身上还黏黏腻腻的，瞬间就蒸红了脸，浑身都像烧着了一样，头上都要冒出蒸汽了。

身上实在不舒服得要紧，只好强忍着尴尬和羞耻恶狠狠地推了推索隆。没推动。

“死开。”

“让我再呆一会。”低沉沙哑的嗓音让山治一瞬错觉绿藻头是在跟他撒娇。

山治无语。他已经放弃思考目前的状况了，只想去洗个澡，一切留到明天再说。

然而，体内那东西，越来越硬，越来越大，越来越长。山治额头青筋暴跳。

“混蛋绿藻头你别得寸进尺啊！”

“再来一次。”这理所当然的语气让山治想抬腿踢他，可是动一下发现双腿还有些无力。

“不行！我是看你中毒没办法才帮你解毒的。以后不会再有了！快放开我，我要去洗澡！”

索隆闻言收紧了抱住山治的双臂，“一起。”

说完一手捞起床上两人混在一起的衣服塞到山治怀里，再一把把人抱起。

“靠！索隆你放我下来！”

索隆充耳不闻，打开门就要出去。

“你……你脸皮真够厚啊，你要当街溜鸟啊！”

“现在又没人醒着。”

于是浑身赤裸的索隆抱着光着屁股的山治就这么肆无忌惮地从医疗室走到桑尼号的大浴室。

说着“以后不会再有了”的山治在洗澡的过程中又被干了个爽一事不提。

————

因为还没想好第二天醒来后两个人怎么面对彼此，就End了吧。


End file.
